


All that I can't have

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you people take pleasure in this?" he asked softly.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"In what?" Thor said, no doubt noticing that something was off in Loki's voice.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Reminding me of all that I can't have," Loki said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that I can't have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Further Proofs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592596) by [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta). 



> This is for Karuvapatta who (silly her lol) happened to ask if I art in this fandom, to which I replied I DO NOW AND IT'S YOUR FAULT because I love your story sfm and reading it made me actually make lunches so I could spend my lunchbreaks this week sketching your gorgeous Loki instead of in a queue at the sandwich shop ♥ ♥ ♥

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/57489.html)  |  [DA ](http://lulielu.deviantart.com/art/All-That-I-Can-t-Have-510529599) |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/109569021334/for-karuvapatta-who-silly-her-lol-happened-to)**

 


End file.
